


With a Bit of Luck

by REEEYYYYYY



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghosts appear, Padme's Lake Dress, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn, Yes we travel to Naboo for some time :))
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REEEYYYYYY/pseuds/REEEYYYYYY
Summary: Rey stays mad at Ben after TLJ. They have to deal with the Force Bonds and stuff. Rey thinks she can get over Ben, she's very determined to, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ben Solo, Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa/Rey/Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	With a Bit of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I don't really know how to write stuff and this is my first time so sorry if it's bad! I'll try to post as much as I can but i guarantee this will be a very long fic! Hope you enjoy!  
> Edit:you might want to reread this I made some changes!

What can she do now?

  
She closed the Force Bond on Be-no Kylo it's Kylo now. It really has always been she doesn't know why she let her feelings get the best of her. He decided to choose the power and made her choose to leave him. That's how it happened right? He told her to let go and join him. Deep down she knew she wanted to join him. But for obvious reasons she had to decline and help the resistance. She left him unconscious after the lightsaber exploded. She felt a bit of pity and did check on him before she left. But he doesn't know that and she hopes it stays that way since he chose the path to darkness.  
She felt a familiar feeling creeping up in her body and when she lifted her gaze from the bed across hers she was staring at to find him there staring at her.

  
"I don't want to see you", Rey said coldly.

  
He scoffs and says," Right, your the one mad at me when I'm supposed to be the one mad at you", in that same cold tone.  
Now Rey was definitely mad.

  
"YOU TRIED TO DESTROY SOMETHING I LOVE", Rey yelled at him.

  
"You left me unconscious plus how can you love something you haven't even been with. The only friend you had there was FN-2187 at the time. I hope you and that traitor have a great time together since you obviously chose him over me and I believe he IS that something you love", Ben said in harsh but even tone.Jealousy hinting in his tone too

  
"It's Finn and no I did not choose him over you...it was....complicated. I love him but as a friend and THAT is not your business anyway", Rey said a bit coldly.  
"Hmmm right of course it's none of my business when you left me to die on the Supermacy for a traitor", Ben said with obvious jealousy which he tried to hide but Rey caught it.

  
Rey was confused at why he was jealous of her friends. Does he actually care about her? Rey discarded that idea immediately.  
" Stop calling him a traitor and I didn't leave you to die because I knew you could protect yourself well enough", Rey partially lied about the last part because she just came up with it.

  
Ben considered her answer for a second and quickly replied with,"Stop making up little excuses for your decision when you reached for your saber”.  
  


“You think I was going to kill you?”, Rey said accusingly.

”It seemed like it”, Ben said in a quiet tone.

”No, I only-“, Rey started but was cut off with Ben severing the bond.

\-----  
Rey was still on the Falcon since the Resistance still hasn't found any allies that are willing to provide hospitality and supplies.  
She was still left stunned to what Kylo said and was a bit suprised when he severed it in the middle of her explanation . Did he just offer that because he pitied her? She had many questions but her thoughts were interrupted with Leia coming to check on her.

  
"How are you Rey? I hope i didn't startle you", Leia said gently.

  
"No, no i was just sorting my thoughts", Rey said

  
"If I may ask, has my son been here or something because I felt his presence earlier", Leia asked.

  
Rey's blood went cold but she supposed that Leia had the right to know since it was about her son.  
"Yes, he was here but don't worry he can only see me through this bond that we share. I can see him and he can see me. And yes he is alright.", Rey said cooly.

  
"Hmmmm that's good but I hope it doesn't put the resistance at risk. I do have one more question before I leave", the general said looking at Rey sheepishly.

  
"Anything", Rey said.

  
"Well, I have a feeling you went to Ben on the Supermacy and you returned and mostly unharmed so that means that my son must care a bit for you like you care for him right?", Leia asked curiously.

  
"Yes, I think he might", Rey said looking down. She knew that deep down Kylo cared for her. Rey obviously new that the general still had hope for her son so she looked at the general straight in the eyes and gave her a wave of love and affection through her eyes.

  
And with that the general left. Tears stinging her eyes because she knows that there might be a chance left for her son.  
\-----  
Finn and Poe were a bit worried about Rey since she seemed quiet the whole time they were on the falcon and even went to be alone in the crew's quarters.

  
"I'm going to go check on her".

  
"Alright but be gentle with her Poe she's been through a lot", Finn said right before Poe left to go to Rey.  
Poe knew exactly what to do.

\---

Someone was knocking on Rey's door. She stood up to get it and was found face to face with Poe Dameron.

  
"Hi", Rey said trying to sound friendly since she had almost just met Poe.

  
"Hi Rey I was hoping if you could use some company. i know you've been through a lot", Poe said gently.

  
Rey was a bit surprised but invited him in anyways.

  
"Soooo what do you want to talk about", Rey says.

  
“ Are you with someone?," Poe says suspiciously straight forward.

  
Rey starts to get flustered and says," What? No of course not. Are you ?".

  
"Well", Poe taps his head,"No, i don't it's been pretty busy these days".Poe stays silent for a bit and then asks,"Would you like to hang out some time?".

  
Rey is in utter shock since this was the LAST thing she thought Poe would say to her but then she considered it and blurted out ," I think that would be nice".

  
“We’ll get some food and talk I feel like you need to talk to someone and I know we only just met each other but I think we can become really good friends”, Poe said enthusiastically.

"Alright we'll have to wait until we hit ground though", he said after Rey didn’t respond to what he said first.

  
"Yeah thanks I look forward to it", she says stiffly.

  
"I'll leave you to it then", Poe says leading himself out.

  
What had she just agreed to? Oh no! She didn't have any feelings for Poe why did she agree to go on a date with him? A little part of her knows why and says it's to forget about Ben but she shakes that thought away and is completely oblivious that the force bond had connected them the whole conversation with Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird format.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are typos! I'll write more next chapter I just wanted to start off small. Please leave a comment!


End file.
